


Did You Just Ask Me Out?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “And that’s why I told you I had them on DVD. So you could watch them,” Parrish earnestly said, and Stiles' heart sped right back up.“With you?” Stiles asked, his lips twitching into a smile.“Well yes.”“On a date?”“Yes, Stiles. We already agreed that I asked you out,” Parrish told him, shaking his head with a small, possibly amused smile.





	Did You Just Ask Me Out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“Wait,” Stiles demanded, stalking back into the station's break room and right into Parrish’ personal space. “Did you just ask me out?”

Stiles didn’t want to get his hopes, not when he was so sure they would get only get crushed down again. But Stiles had spent so long being careful, had spent months pushing down his budding crush on Parrish. He forced himself to focus on building a foundation of friendship and not wanting for anything more. Of course, that hadn’t really worked—Parrish was too nice and too attractive for Stiles to not want something more—but he had tried his best to keep his crush under wraps.

He didn’t think he did that well of a job, since Parrish had just asked him out. Maybe. Probably? 

“Uh, yes?” Parrish said, raising an eyebrow at Stiles. “Was that not clear?”

“Well,  _ ‘Oh, I have them on DVD’ _ isn’t exactly an invitation to watch them with you!” Stiles told him, throwing out his hands.

“But you said you wanted to watch them,” Parrish told him, tilting his head to the side and looking like a confused puppy. It was  _ adorable _ .

“I  _ do _ want to watch them,” Stiles said. They had already established this before Stiles had come back into the room.

“And that’s why I told you I had them on DVD. So you could watch them,” Parrish earnestly said, and Stiles' heart sped right back up.

“With you?” Stiles asked, his lips twitching into a smile.

“Well yes.”

“On a date?”

“Yes, Stiles. We already agreed that I asked you out,” Parrish told him, shaking his head with a small, possibly amused smile.

“Well, you could have made that more clear!” Stiles said, his voice raising a damn octave even as his face went warm.

“Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person,” Parrish said, and Stiles watched as the man’s face tinged pink. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one blushing.

“I’ve heard a few stories, yeah,” Stiles said in what he hoped to be a teasing tone. He had no idea what the hell he was doing, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity that seemed to be presenting itself. “I would love to come over and watch the Matrix movies with you.”

Parrish  _ fist bumped _ , and god help him, but Stiles’ heart flipped in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
